¿Presente o Futuro?
by ambar patt
Summary: Edward es un médico cirujano que a pesar de codearse tanta veces con la muerte aun no lo ha hecho con el amor, pero... el estar cerca de su propia muerte le ayudara a conocer el amor?
1. accidente

**Todos los personajes, y nombres, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Accidente**

Mis padres Vivian en Los Ángeles, Nueva York. De tanto en tanto se proponían visitarme aquí, en Londres. A mi madre le preocupaba que estuviera solo, nunca me había enamorado, aún luego de veintiún años de arduo estudio, y dos en el puesto de médico cirujano en _The Royal London Hospital_.

-No, no estoy enamorado mama- respondí al tiempo en que hablaba por móvil y trataba de conducir, a la vez.

-Edward, amor necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado- insistió ella.

-Lo sé, madre. Te llamo en la noche- accedí. Tuve que decirlo para que no me arrollara nuevamente con el tema.

-Te quiero- devolvió.

-Yo también, cuídate.

En un brusco movimiento, el mencionado móvil cayo debajo del asiento, de modo que debí estirar la mano y bajar la cabeza para dar con él. Allí, caí en la cuenta de que otro coche había colisionado con el sector lateral del _Volvo_.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, soy súper nueva y saludito a todos, si quieren comentar háganlo eso me pondría muy feliz. ;p_

_Ambar patt._


	2. psicopata

**Todos los personajes, y nombres, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Psicópata**

El sábado era mi jornada de descanso, tenía mucho tiempo sin ir al _London Eye_, donde podía apreciar la cuidad desde un enfoque a gran altura. Los sábados eran días de reunión familiar para mis amigos, así que en aquellos me dedicaba a la tarea de diversión auto-didacta. El mencionado _London Eye_ rebosaba de turistas; de modo que ver una jovén de unos diecinueve años debatirse entre subir o no a la noria me causo gracia, no era la clase de sucesos que se daba normalmente. Su compañera optó por ir sola.

-Puedes subir junto a mí- ofrecí, amablemente, al acercarme.

-Pues… no. Gracias, de todos modos- respondió, reticente.

-Está bien-sonreí -No pienses que soy un psicópata o algo así- bromeé, dando media vuelta para alejarme.

- E-Espera. Es que sufro de vértigo- explicó.

-No eres británica, ¿Verdad?- indagué, observándola.

-No. Pero pienso quedarme aquí, en Londres- devolvió.

-Si vas a quedarte aquí deberías adaptarte y ¿Qué mejor modo de comenzar, qué ahora mismo?, Ven sube conmigo-animé, sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que no eres un psicópata?- preguntó, de modo cómico.

-Seguro.

Arriba ella procuró mantenerse alejada de los cristales.

-No tengas miedo, solo fíjate en lo hermosa que se ve la ciudad en el crepúsculo- aventuré.

-Sí, es cierto-se reclinó sobre el vidrio como si quisiera observar mejor –Es realmente bella.

-Cuando estaba en el instituto solía venir aquí con mis compañeros, luego empecé a trabajar y perdí la costumbre, es uno de mis lugares preferidos.

Al cabo de algunos momentos, descendimos. Noté como la muchacha observaba en derredor, buscando algo o _alguien_, quizás.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?. Me dijiste que no eras un psicópata- retomó, expresando temor.

-Te he visto con ella antes de acercarme a ti, imaginé que la encontrarías para regresar- informé.

-Ha… Qué alivio-sonrió-Supongo que se fue.

-¿Necesitas un aventón?- propuse.

-No. Qué pena contigo, además te acabo de conocer- dijo, avergonzada.

-Sí. Es cierto, pero insisto- argumenté.

Sonrió-gracias por todo, cuídate.-le sonreí mientras se alejaba.

Ya en el apartamento mientras yacía en la cama pensando en aquella chica, una evidente intranquilidad me acechaba, había olvidado preguntar su nombre. Me entretuve más de lo debido pensando en la femenina, pero al concientizarme de las escasas probabilidades de volverla a ver en una ciudad tan grande, volví a mis labores diarias. Durante la semana estuve tomando capacitaciones impartidas por el hospital, así que solo pude ver a mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo el fin de semana posterior al viaje, durante una reunión a la que fui amablemente invitado.

Al llegar me sentí incomodo, era casi como estar en el lugar equivocado. James y Ben estaban casados con Victoria y Yessica respectivamente, Jacob aun no se casaba pero vivía en concubinato con Leah hacia 3 años. Ver a todos mis allegados felizmente acompañados era la nota deprimente del día.

Tras una disculpa, salí de allí casi corriendo rumbo el London Eye, tal vez con poca o mucha suerte, me reencontraría con la mujer. Efectivamente, no fue así, no sólo había sido una _remota esperanza_.

De regreso, al pasar por el Tower Bridge, observé cómo un hombre incordiaba una inofensiva jóven, de modo que decidí bajarme. En cuanto lo hice, el extraño desapareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- indagué.

-No sé-rió abiertamente

Me sorprendió que estuviera ebria.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- continué.

-¿He… Arthur?- aventuró, algo indecisa, aún carcajeándose.

Estaba totalmente embriagada. Me pregunte si ese hombre le habría hecho daño, tome su bolsa y busque algún documento que tuviera su dirección pero no lo hallé, así que busque en su móvil el número de algún conocido, eligiendo al azar.

-¿Hola?- dubité.

-¿Ángela? Tú no eres Angela- irrumpió la voz del móvil.

-No, pero creo que ella está conmigo- expliqué

-¿Crees?-exclamó.

-Sí ¿ Es alta, rubia y como de 20 años?

-¿Cómo es que estas con Ángela y no sabes si es ella?

-Esta ebria en el Tower Bridge, cuando la encontré ya estaba así.

-Espérame, iré allí cuanto antes.

-No te preocupes, dime tu dirección y yo la llevo.

Una joven nos esperaba en la calle oscura, la cual concordaba con la dirección

-Ángela-gritó, desesperada, mientras se acercaba. Saque el pestillo de una de las puertas traseras y salí del auto para abrir la del copiloto, y así permitir que mi refugiada abandonara el coche. La chica abrazó a Ángela inmediatamente después de que esta se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracias-dijo-Puedes pasar y tomar algo, si lo deseas- si se trataba de sinceridad, no me agradaba ver mujeres beodas.

-Gracias, pero imagino que tienes que lidiar con algo, así que mejor me voy-sonreí tratando de ver el rostro de la chica lo cual fue imposible por la falta de luz en el callejón. Después de entrar en el coche miré una luz proveniente del asiento trasero, fui a ver que era para encontrarme con el celular de mi antigua copiloto, seguramente, se debía haber caído.

Regresé a la entrada de la viviendo, para tocar el timbre y aguardar. Al ver que nadie acudía decidí retonar al carro, para encontrarme posteriormente con la bella muchacha , que había conocido en el London Eye.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte con un atisbo de felicidad en el rostro.

-Así que eras tú-sonrió

-Sí, pero… he vuelto a entregarle esto a tu amiga-le tendí el móvil-¿Sigue en pie la oferta de beber algo?- sonreí.

-Quizás, pasa- gesticulando para invitarme a entrar, y luego a tomar asiento.

- Y tu nombre es...- comencé.

-Bella Swan ¿Y el tuyo?

-Edward Cullen

-Así que… investigaste donde vivía, con quien, seguiste a Ángela la embriagaste y aquí estas.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, soy súper nueva y saludito a todos, si quieren comentar háganlo eso me pondría muy feliz. ;p_

_Ambar patt._


	3. pillado

**Todos los personajes, y nombres, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Pillado **

Enarque una ceja-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- bromeé- Lamento decirte que solo fue una coincidencia- sonreí.

-¿Debería creerte?

-Puedes creer que miento solo si te agradan los enfermos mentales-reímos en silencio - ¿Y… Ángela?- pregunté intentando cambiar el tema para que no me sacara de allí por ser un "psicópata"

-La lleve a la cama, nunca había estado tan ebria- explicó.

-Debería escoger mejores sitios para emborracharse, es decir cuando este cerca de una persona responsable como tu, por ejemplo-sonreí.

-Si-su expresión se tornó angustiada-Pero… no sabía dónde estaba, su novio ha roto con ella, y ella realmente lo ama- concluyó.

-Eso...debe doler-acoté sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Debe? ¿Acaso no has pasado nunca por una ruptura?

-No- ¿Porque se sorprendía? ¿Era un bicho raro porque a mis 23 años no había roto con nadie, o mejor no había tenido novia? Evidentemente, sí.

-¡Qué afortunado eres!, en tu relación ambos deben ser muy especiales- ¿acaso dijo _relación_?

- sí. Muy especiales, ¿Y tú… si… tienes una?- indagué, tímidamente.

-Ya no- esquivó mis ojos.

-¿Qué sucede??-pregunte con miedo.

-Hace tres meses, antes de venir a Londres, termine con él.

-¿Lo amabas mucho?

-La verdad… no, pero él si me…quería demasiado, yo no podía hacer nada, y no sentía lo mismo, hubiera estado dispuesto a que lo utilizara cuál títere, si eso implicaba que siguiéramos juntos.

-¿Entonces, finalmente comprendió?

-No. S-Se…s-suicidó- explicó.

¿Aquella joven tan hermosa había pasado por algo así? No sabía que decirle, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que recorrían sus hermosas y níveas mejillas para luego caer desde su mentón a la alfombra, era una niña marcada por un amor enfermizo, ahora entendía por qué había creído que era un psicópata, eso no era justo yo no era ningún enfermo, pero tampoco era justa la vida con ella.

-Yo... Lo s-siento-le tendí el pañuelo que siempre llevaba conmigo-No llores. Ella tomo el pañuelo, se limpio las lágrimas y me sonrió.

-La que lo siente soy yo, es decir apenas te conozco y ya te estoy llorando-sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes-mire el reloj que marcaba las 23:56-Oh ya es tarde, debo partir.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-cuando estuvimos en la salida me despedí con un simple movimiento de mano-Umm, creo que olvido algo.

-¿Si?-sonrió

-¿Amigos?

-Claro, amigos-corroboró, alegremente.

No volví a verla en semanas, no le había pedido su número de teléfono, pero si había guardado su dirección, aunque no deseaba importunarla, de modo que realmente dudara de mi estado psicológico, pero ya ni yo mismo podía defender mi estado mental, así que el viernes tome la hora libre que tenía en el trabajo para deambular cerca de su casa desde el auto. No estaba seguro de cuál fuera, puesto que todas ellas se parecían. Estacioné el coche frente la casa que, suponía yo, era contigua de la de Bella.

En la dirección que ella me había dado por teléfono no había especificado el número de su vivienda ya que en ese entonces ella nos había esperado en la calle.

La puerta de la casa frontal a mí se abrió, la joven Swan se quedó observando el coche.

Ya era tarde para escapar.

-¡Edward! ¿Que haces aquí?-salí del auto.

-H-Hola, pasaba por aquí y pensé que tal vez…-posé mi mirada en el suelo-…podría invitarte a Brighton- excusé.

-¿ A Brighton?

-Sí-levante la mirada-Para que nades en mar británico, es cerca de aquí, a solo una hora, podemos volver al atardecer.

-¿Es… una cita?-sonrió

-Si no te asustan las citas, sí- accedí-¿Paso por ti mañana?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras manejaba de regreso al trabajo puse el CD de música clásica que siempre me relajaba, no tenía por qué estar tan nervioso, solo era una cita, pero indiscutiblemente lo estaba. Trabaje toda la noche y parte de la madrugada hasta que mi turno culminó, cerca de las 3:00am.

El sábado me levante a las 10:00am, cuando llegue en buscar de mi_ cita_, ella aún no estaba lista.

-¿Edward, puedes esperarme?

-Si-dije mientras observaba como le quedaba de bien esa corta y casi transparente pijama que llevaba. Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que hacía retire mi mirada, yo no era ningún depravado.

Mientras bella se alistaba tome una especie de libro de la mesa, fue solo hasta abrirlo que me enteré que se trataba de su diario. Quise cerrarlo pero la curiosidad de saber lo que decían las 6 únicas páginas escritas no me lo permitieron. Casi me caigo cuando vi relatado nuestro primer encuentro, mi nombre, mis facciones, cada una detallada perfectamente allí, aun más al leer la fecha de ese mismo día con tres signos de interrogación dibujados.

Cerré el libro.

-Ya estoy lista- interrumpió.

Me altere un poco no solo por el imaginarme pillado sino que ella estaba hermosa, tenía unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y una blusa azul cielo que dejaba gran parte de sus hombros descubiertos.

-¿Vamos?-pregunte, abrí la puerta delantera del taxi para que ella entrara. Llegamos a la estación victoria donde tomamos el tren que nos llevaría a Brighton, podíamos haber ido en mi auto, pero no quería dar una impresión equivocada en ella. En todo el viaje Bella no quito la mirada del ventanal del tren, parecía disfrutar del paisaje, mientras yo disfrutaba verla feliz.

No me hubiera dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado de no ser por que la muchacha se puso de pie para descender.

-¿Edward, llegamos?- preguntó, indecisa.

-Eh… sí. Lo siento estaba distraído- me disculpé.

-Es hermosa-dijo al bajar del tren-¿Caminaremos?

-Si. Brighton es muy pequeño, podemos caminar.

-Sí. Pero quiero comer-dijo abrazándose el abdomen, riendo.

-Vamos, te llevare a un buen lugar en la avenida marítima.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, soy súper nueva y saludito a todos, si quieren comentar háganlo eso me pondría muy feliz. ;p_

_Ambar patt._


	4. sustos que matan o excitan?

**Capitulo 4.**

**¿Sustos que matan o… excitan?**

Estando allí pedí una mesa que tuviera hermosa vista al mar, Bella estaba cautivada por la belleza del sitio.

-¿Qué desean pedir? –preguntó amablemente la mesera

**-**Mariscos, por favor- ordenó.

-Lo mismo –articulé

-¿Y de tomar? –devolvió la moza.

-Coca-Cola – me miró y yo asentí – dos, por favor.

-Y dime – rompí el silencio – ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?

-Pues en realidad, no me llamo Bella, me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta, me hace sentir mayor.

-Ah, me engañaste – dije sonriendo – La verdad yo también dije algo que no era cierto – vi como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué? – pregunto con impaciencia.

- Yo… yo no mantengo una relación con nadie, es solo que no quería que me vieras como un bicho raro.

-Bicho raro? – vi como peleaba por no romperse a reír – Nada de eso – dijo sonriendo – No es que estemos obligados a tener una pareja para ser normales, y es lo de menos si aun no has encontrado a esa persona que quieres tener a tu lado por siempre.

-Creo que salió a flote la madura Isabella que quieres ocultar – sonreímos

-No vuelvas a llamarme así o… me las pagaras – seguimos riendo – ¿Y dime a que te dedicas?

-Soy médico cirujano, tengo 23 años, las entrañas y la muerte son mi diario vivir y estoy soltero. Y no es que deje morir a mucha gente, es solo que en esta profesión tienes que luchar contra algo inevitable como lo es la muerte- expliqué tan profesionalmente como ameritaba la ocasión.

- Qué sustancioso resumen de tu vida, interesante, en comparación con mi vida pues solo acabo de terminar el colegio, mis padres quería que estudiara la universidad en los Ángeles, pero les pedí que me dejaran vivir algunas experiencias como ganar dinero por mí misma, viajar y después empezaría a estudiar.

- Aquí están sus pedidos – dijo la camarera situando los platos sobre la mesa. Bella tomo un camarón con su cubierto y lo acerco a mi boca, me puse tan nervioso que casi no pude tragar, solo toser.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras daba golpes en mi espalda.

- Si. Si. Estoy bien – sonreí algo apenado mientras tomaba de mi vaso de Coca-Cola.

Decidí acompañarla a su hogar, luego de almorzar, aún paseábamos en los alrededores.

- Pensé que iba a regresar sola – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No creas que te dejare sola tan fácil.

-¿Eso espero, quieres nadar? Yo ya quiero nadar- acotó.

¿E-Ella había dicho lo que escuché o solo era mi imaginación, no quería que la dejara?

-¿Edward? ¿ No quieres? – pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Eh, si. Si. Claro- devolví.

Ya estando estando en los vestidores frente a la playa

-Va a llover – grite mientras ella se cambiaba en el vestidor

-Mucho mejor, no es que necesite el sol para bañarme.

-Está bien, te espero afuera.

Estaba sentado en la arena cuando ella paso por mi lado dándome una sonrisa torcida, que la hacía ver tan endiabladamente sexy, al igual que el traje de baño que llevaba, este era de color azul que hacia juego con su dorado tono de piel, tal vez debido al sol de los ángeles.

-¿Vienes?

-En un momento – quería verla caminar y entrar en el agua. Las nubes iniciaron a descargarse cayendo sobre el agua y la arena. Cuando volví la mirada hacia el agua, no vi nada. Me levante para observar mejor, pero tampoco vi a Bella, una extraña sensación me embargo, sentí que mis pies se clavaban en la arena haciéndome imposible correr, pero luche contra esos clavos que atravesaban, anclándome a rocas imaginarias bajo la arena inmovilizándome, luche para calmar el sonido de mi corazón para poder pensar con claridad y vencí, vencí y corrí hacia el agua gritando su nombre y nadando en busca de ella.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! , por favor Dios, ¡BELLA! – puse las manos sobre la cabeza, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse, el miedo que hacia minutos había abandonado para calmarme, me asaltaba de nuevo. Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor, me quede frío.

-¿Hola Edward, te das cuenta como fue de fácil meterte al agua?

¿Qué decía, todo este tiempo estuvo escondiéndose? Sentí la rabia inundarme, pero la controle, solo un poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?– dije sin voltearme a verla – ¿Te pareció chistoso volverme loco? – mi voz era fría y baja.

-Lo... Lo siento Edward no…sabia que tu ibas a reaccionar así, solo…fue una broma- susurró.

Salió del agua corriendo, me sentí mal y a la vez furioso pero no podía dejar que se afligiera por eso, si, era cierto me había asustado, pero solo estaba bromeando. Entré a los vestidores llamando a Bella pero no respondía, toque en la puerta de uno de los vestidores pero nadie respondió por lo que pase por todas las puertas empujándolas levemente, y ahí estaba ella tan… preciosa, tan _desnuda_.

Cerré la puerta insonoramente. No me había visto dado a que tenía la espalda en mi dirección y los cascos del reproductor estaban sobre sus oídos.

¡Diablos! No podía pasarme esto a mí, aun no me reponía del susto anterior, como para que este me atropellara y me hiciera sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, vi como crecía un bulto dentro de mi traje de baño. Salí del lugar para relajarme y olvidar la reacción de mi cuerpo ante el de la femnina, era tan…hermosa, su silueta era única y definida, sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su espalda, ella era una… una diosa, había visto pocos cuerpos desnudos a excepción de los ensangrentados con los que lidiaba diariamente, en realidad solo había visto el de mi madre que no era un prodigio realmente. Había conservado muy bien la castidad de mis ojos como la de mi cuerpo, en este momento aun la conservaba, pero no la de mi mente, otra vez volvía a hacerlo, tenía que alejar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, si no quería estar con los nervios de punta frente a ella, de seguro no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba y no podía darme el lujo de que lo supiera, diría que era un acosador y huiría de mi.

-Siento mucho haberte asustado, no lo volveré a hacer. – dijo a mis espaldas, mis mejillas se calentaron y supe que estaban rojas, trate de calmarme.

-Está bien, creo que exageré, solo fue una broma. Vamos te llevare a casa.

El camino de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, ya frente a su casa habló de nuevo

-Fue un placer – dijo inclinándose hacia mí, Ángela abrió la puerta cuando allí estuvimos.

-Te estaba esperando- habló la chica.

-En seguida entro – le respondió mi cita.

-¿Como estas Edward?

-Buenas noches Ángela – me sonrió pícaramente o eso me pareció antes de verla desaparecer.

-Bueno… adiós – se inclino y beso mi mejilla

-Nos vemos

_Espero que les guste, soy súper nueva y saludito a todos, si quieren comentar háganlo eso me pondría muy feliz. ;p_

_También quiero agradecer a mi beta Naiara (arcadiacullen) gracias por tu paciencia conmigo :p. te quiero_

_*Jalicejalice_

_*Reina cullen swan_

_*Supattinsondecullen_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir._

_Ya empieza lo verdaderamente bueno. XD_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Ambar patt._


	5. ilusiones y desilusiones

_**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo .5 Ilusiones y desilusiones **

El jueves mientras cubría mi turno de la tarde mi móvil vibró

-Edward?

-¡bella! – me sorprendió que fuera ella

-estas libre esta noche? – preguntó con un poco de timidez impregnada en su voz

-s-si – acoté con nerviosismo

-quera in-invitarte a cenar, no… sé si tu…

-seria un verdadero sueño cenar contigo – me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, sonó como si estuviera desesperado por ella y…yo no lo estaba, o si?

Antes de llegar a casa de bella me detuve a comprar chocolates y vino, no quería llegar con las manos vacías, en realidad era una excusa para llevarle chocolates a ella.

-Ho-hola – dijo al abrirme la puerta – como estas? – preguntó

-bien, traje esto – le entregue los chocolates y el vino. Lo otro que paso luego de eso no me lo esperaba – gracias – dijo besando mi mejilla, me petrifique y de momento vino a mi mente la imagen de bella en el agua jugando con las olas y luego ella en los vestidores des… ¡no¡ no era un maniático sexual, aleje esos pensamientos, hasta yo mismo me asustaba de que pudiera pensar en esas cosas solo por un beso en la mejilla. Vi como ella se sonrojaba

-cocinas conmigo? – preguntó

-no soy muy bueno – confesé

-no importa – sonrió

Decidimos hacer bacón en realidad lo hizo bella, porque de verdad era horrible en la cocina, así que me dedique a verla cocinar, después de comerlo me ofrecí a lavar la vajilla.

-vemos una película? – pregunto con cara de "por favor"

-cual? – pregunté, no quería ver acción o terror estaba cansado de ver sangre por todos lados y en este tipo de películas era normal verla.

-sentido y sensibilidad – dijo con un poco de pena

-bien, me parece maravilloso, me gustan ese género de películas – sonrió tal vez había pensado que era del tipo rudo que solo pedía acción, como lo eran Jacob o Mike, su hombría no los dejaba ver nada de romance, eran tan infantiles.

Apago las luces de la sala de star, solo la iluminaba el resplandor del plasma. La película empezó a correr, ella la veía pero yo no podía quitar la vista de su rostro, mis manos empezaron a sudar, quería abrazarla, besarla ella realmente me gustaba, me removí en el sillón que compartíamos inquieto por las repentinas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo, empuñaba mi móvil para evitar hacer algo estúpido, pero era imposible, pasé mi brazo derecho por su espalda, pero en ese momento apareció Ángela en las escaleras haciéndome retirar mi extremidad de manera brusca. Sonrojado hasta la última punta del cabello me despedí con la excusar de trabajar.

-tan pronto? – pregunto Ángela con un puchero de niña rebelde

-hee… si. Tengo que descansar un poco para ir luego a trabajar.

-te acompaño – bella se levanto y siguió hasta la puerta, ya en ella me dio las gracias.

-gracias a ti, disfrute mucho de tu compañía, no te imaginas cuanto – dije mirándola a los ojos, quería besarla, pero no me atrevía.

-nos vemos pronto – sentenció dejándome allí con mi estúpidas ganas, con mi maldita inexperiencia, con el miedo invadiéndome, respire hondo y di dos pasos hasta alcanzarla y tomando una de sus delicadas manos la hice girar hacia mí, todo su cuerpo estuvo junto al mío, su boca me besó arrebatadamente, yo no era el único que lo deseaba, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, las mías colgaban inmóviles, no sabía si tocarla acabaría con todo ese mágico momento, un mechón de su cabello se metió en nuestras bocas, lo retiré y pude tocar la piel de su rostro, era tan suave y nívea, esa parte de ella incluyendo su cuello fueron las únicas que me permití tocar podía oír el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, era emocionante tenerla cerca de mí.

Pero… pronto todo acabó, sus labios dejaron los míos para mostrarme una mirada llena de incertidumbre mezclada con arrepentimiento, para después verla desaparecer por la puerta de ingreso a su casa sin decir nada.

Fue como recibir un balde de agua helada, no sabía si era la mejor o la más horrible noche de mi vida, por haberla tenido entre mis brazos o peor por la forma en que termino ese efímero pero importante momento.

Mi cuerpo no atendía lo que mi mente le gritaba, estaba consciente de que debía marcharme pero estaba paralizado allí, en su puerta. Mi móvil sonó sacándome del shock en el que estaba sumergido. Lo tome rápidamente, después de silenciarlo caminé hasta mi auto, tras de mi alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, estaba tana avergonzado de que bella supiera que todavía estaba allí que no investigue de quien se trataba.

Conduje durante horas sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer antes de dormir.

Esa semana procuré estar ocupado, para no pensar en bella, tomaba turnos extras y dedicaba mis escasos ratos libres a leer, navegar en la web, ver documentales, hablar con los chicos y dormir.

Ben y Jacob había estado buscándome una cita para que me relajara un poco por lo sucedido con bella. Después de haberles contado sobre ese beso (mi perdición) decidieron que la dejara en paz que ella me buscaría, según ellos las mujeres siempre caían en esa trampa y yo accedí.

Al parecer bella no era de esas mujeres por qué no llamo nunca. Pero la incertidumbre que causaba la falta de comunicación entre los dos era insoportable, quería hablarle, hacerle saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos, lo enamorado que estaba de ella, pero en mi mente crecía la imagen de bella huyendo de mí al momento de acercarme. Pero esto era mucho más grande que yo, debía plantarle cara.

Después de mi turno llame a su casa

-hola? – contesto ella, lo que me indicaba que estaba en ella, colgué.

Mientras conducía mi volvo me preparaba para lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero tenía algo muy claro, sin importar su reacción debía informarla de mi irrevocable amor. Cuando hice sonar el timbre ya estaba vencido por los nervios. La puerta se abrió y trate de controlarme todo lo que pude.

-Ángela – salude – se encuentra bella?

-Ho-hola…tiempo sin verte – hablo rápido posando la mirada en el suelo.

-si es cierto – dije con tono desesperado

-oh sí, ya la llamo – se adentro en la casa, no tardo mucho en salir

- que haces aquí? – pregunto nada amable

-necesito hablarte – dije decidido a no recibir un NO como respuesta.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-por supuesto que sí, de…

-de qué? – retó ella

-de nosotros – pude soltar al fin

-de nosotros? – Pregunto con vos burlona – que hay con nosotros? Solo fueron unas cuantas salidas nada mas – acotó ella

-me besaste – farfullé – poso su mirada en el suelo.

-no. .se – dijo acentuando cada silaba con rabia.

-correspondiste – dije sin aliento, nunca espere su reacción.

-no fue nada para mí – mi cabeza casi explota junto con mi corazón en ese momento.

-pe…ro para mí lo…fue.

-lamento que así sea – lanzó para luego alejarse

-porque eres tan… cruel? – pregunte con las lagrimas bordeando mis ojos – dime – exigí casi gritando – que he hecho? Es acaso un pecado amarte? No me amas, lo sé, tal vez no soy quien buscas al igual que tu antiguo novio – me arrepentí de haber hecho mención de él, pero ella estaba siendo déspota conmigo, no podría yo serlo con ella? – No pude contener mas las lagrimas en mis ojos – tal vez se te dificulte querer – la voz se me quebró – pero te diré lo que sí está mal, no puedes ir por la vida dando besos a las personas si sentir nada. Si… si solo fue un beso mas para ti – hice una pausa, ella miraba hacia el oscuro horizonte – pero yo lo anhelaba. - terminé

* * *

_Espero que les guste, soy súper nueva y saludito a todos, si quieren comentar háganlo eso me pondría muy feliz. ;p_

_También quiero agradecer a mi beta Naiara (arcadiacullen) gracias por tu paciencia conmigo :p._

_*Jalicejalice_

_*Reina cullen swan_

_*Supattinsondecullen_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir._

_Ya empieza lo verdaderamente bueno. XD_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Ambar patt._


	6. doloroso amor, dolorosa amistad

**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece edward en sueños y claro la historia**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo .6 doloroso amor, dolorosa amistad**

Sonreí con todo el dolor que se podría filtrar en una sonrisa

-esto es un asco – dije mientras me dirigía al volvo

-no puedo – gritó – yo no puedo amar…te.

-Eso está claro – farfullé sin volverme a mirarla mientras caminaba

-No. No entiendes, ese beso yo lo anhelaba

Me petrifiqué al lado del auto – que… que dices?

-Edward yo también te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos

-le huyes al amor – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación

-como podría huir de esto que me sigue a todas partes sin llamarle?

-entonces déjame…

-no. No puedo – no entendía, si me amaba porque no podría estar conmigo?, esto me estaba enloqueciendo, acaso no era suficiente?

-porque? – grité

-es que – no la deje terminar, mi boca estaba sobre la suya. Esta vez mis manos no tuvieron miedo de tocarla, ella rodeó mi cuerpo con sus delicados brazos.

- eres tan falsa – grito Ángela mirándonos con repugnancia

- A-Ángela – murmuró bella antes de salir tras ella

-qué pasa? – le pregunté

-te dije que no podíamos estar juntos

-pero…

-me tengo que ir – me dejo allí, con tantas preguntas que carcomían mi espíritu. No la seguí, la dejé marcharse en busca de su amiga. Me dirigí a cumplir con mi horario nocturno en la sala de urgencias, me sentía devastado, pero ese sentimiento no podía detenerme en el cumplimiento de mi obligación, cuando decidí hacerme medico lo hice pensando en salvar vidas, siempre creí separar muy bien el trabajo de la intimidad, pero de verdad nunca tuve una y ahora que la tenia era imposible hacerlo.

Mi beeper comenzó a sonar, me solicitaban en la sala de operaciones, cuando llegue me sobresalte en gran manera, esa chica era ¡Ángela! Como era posible? Desde la última vez que la vi, hasta este momento solo habían pasado 3 horas, y ahora estaba aquí, toda ensangrentada e inconsciente, necesitando una trasfusión de sangre la cual era muy difícil de encontrar y con la cual no contábamos en ese momento.

-alguien la acompaña? – pregunte a la enfermera ocultando un poco mi ansiedad por saber si la culpable de mi autismo se encontraba aquí.

-sí, otra joven, debería hablar con ella – asentí

-mientras me dirigía a la sala de espera, me cercioraba de que lo que saliera de mi boca fuera netamente profesional.

-Edward!! Como esta? – casi gritó al verme

-le cogimos algunos puntos sin embargo, necesita una trasfusión, pero no contamos con su tipo de sangre

-y cuál es? – urgió desesperada

-AB negativo

-y-yo soy AB negativo – pude ver un atisbo de felicidad en su rostro

-perfecto, vamos a que te practiquen los exámenes, para proceder con la trasfusión. Después de que ella hubo donado su sangre a Ángela puede hablarle mientras esta estaba en la cafetería del lugar

-dime bell, porque la decisión de no estar juntos, que le paso a Ángela, es decir que tiene que ver ella en todo esto, porque su reacción? – exigí

Habló mirando a la superficie metálica de la mesa – es que… tu le gustas

-como? – me sorprendí, era algo insospechable para mí, no pensé que ella se fijara en mi, además nunca le di motivos, mi interés siempre estuvo puesto en bella

-ella me lo confeso cuando regresamos de Brighton, dijo que le hacía sentir cosas y que le ayudara a acercarse más a ti ya que yo era tu…amiga, no lo hice, no sé por qué, pero después de…ese beso supe el porqué, descubrí que te quería y es por eso que te deje allí sin ninguna explicación yo…debo mantenerme alejada de ti. No importa lo que pase Ángela es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle esto.

-bella, entiendo que te preocupes por tu amiga, pero el amor y la amistad no deben ser un sacrificio doloroso, aun mas cuando ninguna de las partes es beneficiada por que yo no la amo a ella, si no a ti.

-comprende Edward, esta vez fue un accidente al tratar de huir de lo que vio, y mañana que será? no puedo, no podemos.

-pero yo no la amo, yo…debo aclarárselo, cuando esté en condiciones

-no te rendirás? – Gritó – no quiero estar contigo.

Bajé la mirada – si eso es lo que quieres, no tendrás que repetirlo – sentí una gran presión en el pecho al darme cuenta de lo que implicaría en mi vida esa afirmación, así que me marché evitando arruinar mis esfuerzos por mostrarme tranquilo y sin dolor alguno, cuando en realidad estaba por romperme a llorar como nunca lo había imaginado.

* * *

Ha ha ha me demore mucho actualizando por que estaba en parciales, este capi es corto pero ojala les guste. ;p

También quiero agradecer a mi beta Naiara (arcadiacullen) gracias por tu paciencia conmigo :p.

*Jalicejalice

*Reina cullen swan

*Supattinsondecullen

Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir.

Recuerden darle un pinchazo al botoncito verde XD

Gracias por leerme.

Ambar patt.


	7. La oveja y el lobo

**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo .7 La oveja y el lobo**

Los días que Ángela estuvo en el hospital fueron una tortura para mí, y estos fueron muchos, debido a una pequeña operación de último minuto que tuve que practicarle. Bella siempre estaba allí y ya el trabajo no era un lugar seguro para mantenerme alejado de la pesadilla que vivía. A menudo la observaba sin que ella lo supiera por las persianas o como aquella ves que casi le rogué a mi colega Alfred que me cediera la responsabilidad de su paciente después de saber que este también era conocido de bella y que por ello, ella le daba algunas visitas día por medio, pero al final del día me daba cuenta del malestar que esto me causaba.

El día en que Ángela fue dada de alta llegó, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos me encontré con bella.

-gracias por-por todo – pude ver su mirada, era vacía aun que sus ojos no me miraban.

-solo hice mi trabajo, espero que estén bien de ahora en adelante. – dije reteniendo el dolor que amenazaba con salir a flote. Seguí mi camino, era lo justo, no debía derrumbarme y faltar a la promesa que le había hecho.

-Edward!!! – llamó con un hilo de vos mientras se acercaba a mi – estas bien? – preguntó

-si – puso su mano sobre mí para que no pudiera seguir avanzando en dirección opuesta.

-Te-te incomoda hablar conmigo?

-no es lo mejor? – pregunté sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-pero nunca quise ser ignorada por ti.

-sabes? No te entiendo, dices quererme pero no puedes, me quieres lejos, pero te molesta que lo esté. Bella comprende, no puedes pedir algo y después contradecirte, créeme yo… no importa, tu pediste estos y aquí lo tienes.

-yo… - levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sus ojos me estudiaban minuciosamente mientras su rostro se acercaba mas para detenerse a un centímetro de la mía. Mi respiración se paró, mis ojos se cerraron y mi boca se entreabrió un poco.

-es raro estar en el papel de la oveja acorralada por el lobo – dije aun con los ojos cerrados

- y yo soy el lobo? – pregunto ella un poco más divertida

-técnicamente si – abrí los ojos y vi los suyos, dos hermosos chocolates que me miraban, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron en un jadeo tan audible que fuera sido vergonzoso si llegara a oídos ajenos. Nabel una enfermera se acercaba, bella se retiró de mí mientras esta pasaba sin mirarnos.

-no quiero ser el lobo que te deje sin escapatoria, podría esta loba a-amarte a ti ovejita indefensa? – preguntó un poco asustada y con gracia.

-espera – arrugue el entrecejo – y que pasará con tu amistad?

-hablé con ella

-oh, y pensé que yo era el cruel

-oh no, no es lo que piensas, ella fue quien pidió hablar conmigo. – dijo apenada

-solo bromeaba – dije al notarlo

-ella estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, también se disculpó

-pero… va a ser bastante difícil estar juntos sin hacerle daño – dije sabiendo lo que se sentía no ser correspondido.

- sí. Ella va a estar un tiempo con sus padres mientras se recupera

-sus padres?

-sí, ellos viven aquí en Londres, pero prefería vivir conmigo.

Mi beeper sonó y supe que era la hora de irme – me tengo que ir

-claro, vete, yo llevare a Ang con sus padres y te llamo – puso sus labios sobre los míos, pero el contacto no duro mucho – te quiero

-yo también.

Más tarde mientras abría la puerta de mi volvo para abandonar el hospital mi móvil sonó, era ella

-amor!!

-vienes a mi casa? – preguntó ansiosa

-salgo para allá – no tarde mucho en llegar, bella estaba envuelta en una toalla diminuta.

-no-no te demoraste – dijo sonrojada

-sí, es que vine directamente desde el hospital.

-bueno yo v-voy a cambiarme

-espera, me prestas el baño? – dije

-acompáñame – el baño estaba al lado de la habitación a la cual ella entró, de verdad no quería ir al baño, solo quería darle un poco de espacio, pero estando al lado de su habitación era algo imposible, eso creí.

-Edward? – llamo desde su cuarto – puedes venir? – entré y la vi llevar puesto una pijama de satén azul que dejaba gran parte de sus hombros y piernas al descubierto, me invito a sentarme a su lado en la cama.

-dime, como conocisteis a Ángela?

-en los Ángeles, ella estaba paseando en el central park tomando fotos a todo, se acercó a mi pidiéndome que le tomara algunas, luego comenzamos a asociarnos y desde ese momento hasta ahora existe nuestra amistad – hizo una mueca de ternura después de decir lo último.

-espero no haberla arruinado – dije mirando hacia la ventana

-no quisiera que pasara, pero si ocurriera pensaría que tu… lo vales – se sonrojó. Recorrí el corto tramo que había entre el borde de la cama y el centro para estar cerca de ella, tracé el surco de sus labios antes de estampar mi boca sobre la suya, ella se dejó caer sobre las sabanas, mis labios ahora recorrían sus orejas y cuello. Al poco tiempo me sentí como un tramposo que se aprovecha de la situación.

- es mejor que me - dije con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire suspiré – es mejor que me vaya

-no!! – Casi gritó – no te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche – su rostro ahora era carmesí, me volvió a besar con mucha más pasión que la de antes.

-yo también lo deseo, pero no quiero que mi presencia aquí te presione – murmuré cuando puede liberar mis labios

-no lo haces – dijo mientras quitaba los primeros botones de mi camisa

-no bella – exclame mientras la hacía a un lado – es muy… rápido.

-lo-lo siento – bajo la mirada

-no te pongas así, yo…yo te deseo pero no quiero que tengas que arrepentirte

-olvídalo, voy a dormir. – apago la lámpara y se acostó dándome la espalda.

* * *

Ha ha ha me demoré mucho actualizando porque estaba en parciales, este capi es corto pero ojala les guste. ;p

También quiero agradecer a mi beta Naiara (arcadiacullen) gracias por tu paciencia conmigo :p.

*Jalicejalice

*Reina cullen swan

*Supattinsondecullen

Y ahora *oly

Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir.

Recuerden darle un pinchazo al botoncito verde XD

Gracias por leerme.

Ambar patt.


	8. Paraiso Tropical

**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo Edward es mío al escribir.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo .8 Paraíso Tropical**

-bella – susurré sobre su cuello, sentí como se estremeció al sentir mi aliento sobre ella. Mis manos retiraban sus cabellos enredados en su cuello para poder recorrerla con mis labios, ella se dio vuelta para abrazarme.

Quité mi camisa la cual lance al suelo, sus dedos recorrían mi pecho, su pijama de satén acompañaba mi camisa en el suelo.

La habitación se iluminó, era mi beeper.

-me tengo que ir – dije ocultando mi desilusión

-es del…

-si. Es del hospital, me necesitan, besé su frente, lo siento. Tome mi camisa y me dirigí hacia urgencias.

Esa semana no volvimos a encontrarnos envueltos en la situación de aquella noche, no era que no lo deseáramos, solo que nuestros tiempos eran inversos, yo las noches y madrugadas en urgencias y bella pronto iría a la universidad además de trabajar en la tienda digital por las tardes. No teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos, me sentía mal por no poder estar con ella, una parte de mí estaba vacía y con las cortas visitas y llamadas que le hacía, no lograba llenarlo.

El domingo por la tarde fui a buscarla a la tienda.

-Edward!! Que haces aquí? – pregunto sonriendo

-no soportaba un minuto más sin verte – le fui sincero, me acerque a sus labios, pero ella se retiró con rapidez

-mi amor – dijo apenada mientras miraba alrededor – nos pueden ver

-y… no te permiten besar? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa para disimular lo triste que me sentía por el repentino esfuerzo de ella porque no nos vieran juntos.

-si pero no puedo traer a mi novio al trabajo para impartir clases de cómo besar, orden exclusiva de mi jefe Newton.

- y esa norma es solo para ti o para las demás? – pregunté poco celoso

-estas celoso? – Sonrió – está bien – dijo ante mi serio semblante – es para todas, pero la única que tiene novio soy yo.

-bueno, creo que eso norma ya no es válida por qué vas a renunciar – dije besándola.

-qué? – Alzo la voz alejándome – estás loco?

-pensé que querías venir conmigo a Colombia

-a…Colombia?- sonrió ampliamente – dicen que sus bosques son muy extensos y verdes, ¡es genial! Pero, no puedo ir

-bella por favor ven conmigo, si es por el trabajo no te preocupes yo te daré lo que necesites.

-pero no quiero que me lo des tu, quiero obtenerlo por mi misma, es la razón por la que estoy en Londres.

-está bien, yo prometo buscarte un mejor trabajo que este, pero viaja conmigo, no tendría sentido este viaje si no vienes. Te he extrañado mucho y necesito estar a tu lado. Tengo varios días libre quiero aprovecharlos para conocer ese país, siempre dicen cosas de ese país, y quiero comprobar que tan cierto es.

***

El viaje fue largo, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto el dorado de Bogotá Colombia.

-llegamos? – preguntó bella mientras nos dirigíamos a la taquilla de boletos

-técnicamente no, bueno a Colombia si, pero Bogotá no es precisamente nuestro destino

-entonces? – pregunto mientras caminábamos con los brazos enlazados en la cintura del otro

-ya veras

Llegamos a la taquilla en donde compre los billetes de avión

-vamos, o nos dejara el avión

Hizo una tierna mueca – estoy cansada

-sí. Yo también, pero ya descansaremos

Mientras el avión descendía se podían ver por las ventanas los grandes árboles que cubrían esta zona del país, estos se asemejaban a un gran telón verde con grande y estrechas costuras en el centro.

Un joven con un carro especial para ese lugar nos llevó lejos de la civilización hasta la cabaña en el bosque que había alquilado.

-es aquí? – murmuro mientras bajamos del carro

-sí. Te gusta? – pregunté mientras la tomaba en mi brazos para llevarla a la casa. El joven cargó nuestras maletas.

-es her…mosa

-pensé que te gustaría estar junto a los bosques de los que tantos has escuchado hablar por eso vinimos aquí, al amazona.

Ya dentro me sentí nervioso, ella corría mirando a su alrededor, entrando y saliendo de los dos únicos cuartos que la cabaña poseía, su recorrido dio fin estando en la terraza. La vi sentarse en el suelo rodeando las piernas con los brazos.

-Te pasa algo?

-Es solo que…tengo miedo

¿Miedo? ¿De estar conmigo? ¿De que la presionara? No. De ningún modo iba a hacerlo. Yo no era así, y me dolía que ella lo pensara.

-no tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada que no desees – dije sin expresión en el rostro. Para no demostrar lo mucho que me hería su desconfianza, ¿acaso pensaba que la había traído hasta acá para eso?

-no es…

-tranquilízate bella, ya te lo prometí – dije sin dejarla hablar – por qué no vamos a desempacar? – la ayudé a levantarse del suelo.

-ve a delante, ya te alcanzo – dijo ella mirando por el balcón

Tomé su maleta para ponerla en su habitación y fui a la cocina para hacer huevos revueltos con tortillas, había hecho que llenaran la nevera y alacena con comida para el tiempo que íbamos a permanecer allí

-huele rico- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa

Después de comer nos quedamos allí mirándonos sin hablar hasta que su bostezo rompió con el silencio

-oh Dios estoy tan cansada – en un momento todo estuvo oscuro y podíamos escuchar claramente el canto de las luciérnagas la lluvia cayendo en el tejado de la cabaña

-ven, te llevare a la cama – la cargue en mis brazos hasta ponerla sobre su cama

-duerme – deposité un casto beso sobre su frente, cuando quise girar, sentí su mano agarrar mi camisa

-a dónde vas?- a dormir

-y…por-porque no te acuestas?

-lo haré bella pero en mi habitación

- no quieres dormir conmigo?

Quien la entendía?

-no. no es eso, solo quiero que descanses ha sido un viaje pesado

-pero…

-solo duerme bella yo dormiré en la habitación contigua.

* * *

Ha ha ha me demoré mucho actua es que nuestra u esta en paro estudiantil y ps tenia que apoyar la causa jejejeje, ojala les guste . ;p pikos y las kiero

También quiero agradecer a mi beta Naiara (arcadiacullen) gracias por tu paciencia conmigo :p.

*Jalicejalice

*Reina cullen swan

*Supattinsondecullen

Y ahora *oly

Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir.

Recuerden darle un pinchazo al botoncito verde XD

Gracias por leerme.

Ambar patt.


	9. en cuerpo y alma

**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo Edward es mío al escribir.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo .9 En Cuerpo Y Alma**

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y todavía llovía, podía ver como resbalaban las gotas de agua por el gran cristal, los relámpagos iluminaban todo el lugar así que pensé en ir a su habitación a cerrar las cortinas.

-que haces – preguntó

-cerraba las cortinas para que la luz de los relámpagos no te despertara

-ya es tarde – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿por qué no me acompañas hasta que pueda dormirme?

-claro – me senté en el sillón al lado de la cama

-no seas tonto –sonrió – acuéstate a mi lado. Me acosté sobre el edredón, en un minuto tuve frio ya que estaba sin camisa solo con sudadera pero no era capaz de meterme en el edredón con ella, no quería que malinterpretara la situación como acoso

-tienes frio

-no – mentí

-entonces porque tiene la piel de gallina?

-hee bueno, solo tengo un poco – reímos

Me envolvió con la manta para luego abrazarme

-te amo – levanto le cabello de mi frente con du mano para luego cerrar los ojos

-yo también te amo – susurré, ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos

****

Las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo el paso de los rayos solares, pero recordaba haberlas cerrados, estiré mi mano y vi que ella no estaba a mi lado, ella debió haberlas abierto. Salí de la cama y me recosté el cristal, la vi nadar de un extremo al otro del lago completamente desnuda, era la segunda vez que la veía así. Mi cuerpo tuvo una ya no tan rara sensación, una de las que solo bella podría despertar en mi, el haberla visto desnuda empezaba a pasarme factura.

Ella subía la escalera que recorría la colina hasta llegar a la casa. Al darme cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba me dirigí al baño pero ella…

-despertaste – sonrió mientras sostenía la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo

-Hee si – me di cuenta de que no podía mirarla – voy a bañarme

-no me vas a saludar como es – hizo un puchero o al menos eso creí ya que no la miraba directamente

Mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir más extraño así que busque una excusa para zafarme de esa situación tan embarazosa para mí-

-pero todavía no me he….

-no te has aseado? No importa – se aventó sobre mí y ya no pude mas controlar mi cuerpo, despegue mis labios de los suyos para besar su cuello, morder su lóbulo y por ultimo su labio inferior, ella dejó sus manos libres para acariciarme dejando caer su toalla al suelo, sentí su cuerpo con cada una de las curvas que este tenía acomodarse al mío.

-lo sien…to Be…lla, yo te- te lo prometí – dije sin aire, me agache sin mirarla y tome la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo antes de entrar al baño.

Realmente ella quería esto? No era que yo no lo deseara, la verdad me había costado mucho ser indiferente a su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, pero ella debería estar segura.

La puerta del baño se abrió era bella, antes de entrar dejó caer de nuevo la toalla.

Estando yo desnudo ahora bajo el agua caliente no pude eludir lo inevitable, ella lo deseaba y ahora con mi prominente erección al alcance de su vista ella también lo sabía.

La atraje hacia mí violentamente sin hacerle daño, la metí bajo del chorro de agua mientras la besaba, sus pezones erectos me rozaban intensificando mi deseo por ella. Levanté su cuerpo y mientras ella pasaba sus piernas por mi cintura yo ubicaba mi miembro en su entrada, ella fue apretándose contra mí, mientras yo me fundía en ella lentamente, el dolor estaba presente pero el placer que estaba en mis venas lo atenuaba, ella se estremeció.

-si-si quieres pa…

-shhh – tapó mi boca con un dedo

De pronto estuve todo dentro de ella, se sentía cálido y estrecho, su suavidad rozaba mi miembro cada vez que me movía dentro de su cabida, bella empezó a gemir mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo para sentirme más, esto era la gloria. Chupe sus pezones rosados y ya no pude aguantar más nuestros pesos, mis piernas empezaron a perder fuerzas. La tome y salimos del cuarto de baño hacia la que ahora sería nuestra habitación, la recosté en ella y sucumbí de nuevo en su cabida. El placer estaba en nuestros ojos, bella hizo un movimiento con el cual sentí como nunca una electricidad peregrinar mi ahora sudado cuerpo, saqué un poco mi miembro y de ella salió un poco de agua, eso me hizo sonreír, le estaba dando placer. Ella aprovecho para tomar mi miembro en sus manos y meterlo a su boca, waoo esto mejoraba cada vez más, la alejé de mi erección pero no por mucho tiempo, la hice inclinarse de espalda hacia mí y la penetré con rapidez una y otra vez hasta que la sentí perder fuerzas, en ese momento una explosión salió de mi haciéndome gritar de emoción. Caímos al tiempo sobre la cama sin energías para seguirnos tocando, las únicas reservas de estas eran ahora gastadas en nuestras fijas y atentas miradas.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a seguir.

Recuerden darle un pinchazo al botoncito verde XD

Gracias por leerme.

Ambar patt.


	10. Es feliz el que soñando, muere?

Cuando despisté bella no estaba a mi lado, camine hasta la sala para encontrarme con una taza de café humeante, huevos revueltos con tostadas y una nota que decía

"_te amo, te amo, te amo._

_He salido a recoger algunas flores, espero te agrade el desayuno._

_P.D: TE AMO"_

Desayune con una sonrisa pegada a la cara, este había sido el despertar más hermoso que una persona puede tener, si alguien me hubiera dicho que me pasaría esto lo fuera acusado de mentiroso y depravado, puesto que no quería aprovecharme de bella, bueno, entonces creía que hacerle el amor seria aprovecharme de ella, pero estaba equivocado, ella quería esto tanto como yo y lo que habíamos hecho había sido eso, hacer el amor, porque yo la amaba más que a nada en estos momentos, quería que permaneciera a mi lado para siempre, y si ella también lo deseaba así seria.

BELLA POV

Estaba tan feliz de pertenecerle a él, porque de ahora en adelante le pertenecería, y él a mí.

Era un pensamiento un poco egoísta, pero a si me sentía, como si pudiera agarrar el mundo con las manos. Le prepare el desayuno y luego lo organice en la mesa de roble que tenía tres grandes cuadrados de cristal en el centro, pero faltaba algo…mmm… ¡sí! Esas flores que vi cerca del lago quedarían perfectas en el centro de la mesa, hice una nota para Edward y Salí a recoger algunas de ellas.

Las flores eran hermosas, pero quería de esas de especie rara que parecían orquídeas, solo que diferentes a las que ya conocía. Metí los pies hasta los tobillos al agua cerca de la orilla, donde crecían las hermosas flores, menos mal llevaba pantalones cortos para no estropearlos con el fango; me agache para arrancar las flores desde la raíz, seguí arrancando más, hasta que sentí algo rozar mi pierna, salte por la sorpresa, mi cuerpo se inclino cayendo dentro del lago, traté de salir. Pero mis piernas estaban enredadas con algo que estaba dentro del lago, pensé serian las plantas enredaderas que crecen debajo del agua. Luche por salir, no quería . No ahora que estaba por fin junto a Edward, grité, braceé tratando de salir pero todo fue en vano, antes de hundirme solo puede pensar en él, en Edward.

EDWARD POV

Durante todo el desayuno espere a que bella regresara pero no lo hizo, tome la vajilla y la lavé, tal vez solo quería tener tiempo a solas pero… ¿no es la selva un poco peligrosa? Y si le había pasado algo? Sentí un peso oprimiendo mi pecho y tuve miedo, miedo de perderla. Fui a la habitación tomé los zapatos de montaña, una camisa y el primer pantalón que encontré, baje las escaleras q recorrían la montaña y corrí como loco llamándola, atravesé el puente sobre el lago y me adentre en el bosque de alrededor pero no tuve suerte, el pánico se formo más intenso, me devolví sobre mis pasos mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados; mientras estaba en el puente una corriente de aire me atravesó erizándome la piel, agache la mirada hacia el lago y vi algo que sobresalía desde abajo del puente donde me encontraba, mientras bajaba a la orilla del lago para ver poder ver mejor, el presentimiento y el dolor me cegaban, de mis ojos salían lagrimas involuntarias, mi corazón parecía una locomotora a punto de estallar, no lo entendía todavía no había visto que era y ya mis pasos eran torpes y lentos; y allí, en ese momento, supe que mi vida había terminado, sus dedos sin vida se aferraban a las enredaderas que crecían, entre al lago, la jale de sus brazos, pero no salía, me tire al lago para ver que le impedía a mi amor salir del agua, era una maldita red acuática enterrada en el fondo en la cual se le debió enredar el pie a mi…bella. Arranque con furia la red y saque su cuerpo inerte del agua, maldita agua, maldita red maldito viaje. Grité, grité como loco, sentía como se desgarraba todo dentro de mí, grité hasta que perdí la voz y entonces lloré, lloré sobre su cuerpo, bese sus labios que ya no tenían ese brillo que me volvía loco de amor, ahora eran morados y aun me volvían loco, pero de ira, rabia contra todo, contra la naturaleza, contra mí, yo era el culpable por haberla traído aquí y no haber cuidado de ella, era ilógico echarle la culpa a tan maravilloso paraíso pero era imposible no hacerlo este lugar se había convertido en mi infierno en el cementerio de mi … amor y también sería el mío. Tome un pedazo de madera y pedí perdón por lo que iba a hacer pero yo no podría vivir con esto, no sin ella, sin pensarlo don veces atravesé la estaca en mi pecho, sentí dolor un incalculable dolor, pero no más fuerte que la agonía de haberla perdido. Caí recostado sobre ella y antes de perderme en la oscuridad la besé.

* * *

Huy que vergüenza, entiendo si no quieren saber de mi historia, soy una completa…. No me voy a justificar pero tuve un bloqueo y desanimo que creo q es obvio, bueno aquí traje un capi corto como todos los q hago, haaa merezco tomatazos pero bueno

Bye.


End file.
